


Коробка игрушек

by luiren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Romance, dialogues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хронология концертов и проектов в диалогах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Коробка игрушек

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toy Box](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44077) by unwritten_ideas. 



> Разрешение получено. 
> 
> Перевод названия вольный. Мне показалось, что "ящик для игрушек" не звучит.  
> Для ~Ryuik~, которая рассказывает мне вечерами сказки про историю творчества Гакта и суровую мужскую дружбу.

**1998 – Malice Mizer, Merveilles L’Espace tour**  
\- Я падший ангел на высоких каблуках.  
\- Можно, я сломаю твои крылья?

 **2000 – MARS Tour**  
\- На сцене я хочу носить узкие брюки. И под узкими я подразумеваю тугие. С раскраской под змею.  
\- Чтобы подчеркнуть твою задницу?  
\- Некоторые люди говорят, что задница - мое главное достоинство.  
\- Умные люди.

 **2001 – Requiem et Reminiscence tour**  
\- Это история о киборгах-нацистах, потому мы должны носить нацискую униформу. И высокие каблуки.  
\- Мне нравятся мужчины в форме.

 **2002 – Kagen no Tsuki**  
\- Кожа. Много кожи.  
\- Люблю касаться искусственной кожи. Особенно, когда в нее одет ты.

 **2003 – Jougen no Tsuki Tour**  
\- Всем так понравилась кожа в прошлый раз, так что давайте тоже самое, только в белом цвете.  
\- Хм... я становлюсь фетишистом.

 **2004 – Sixth Day and Seventh Night Tour**  
\- Костюмы. Дорогие дизайнерские костюмы, но без рубашек.  
\- Без рубашки? Скорее всего, я увижу твои соски.  
\- Я подумал, что тебе понравится.  
\- Ну... да.

 **2005 – Black Stone PV и promotion**  
\- Я хочу нарастить волосы. Длинные, как во времена Malice Mizer.  
\- Больше волос, удобнее хватать и наматывать на кулак? Одобряю.  
\- Верно думаешь.

 **2005 (опять) – DIABOLOS Tour**  
\- Ну вот я и стал персонажем Final Fantasy, и, думаю, мы должны связать наши сценические костюмы с моей униформой.  
\- Это потому, что я сказал, что Сефирот - единственный, из-за кого я тебя брошу, да?  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.

 **2006 – Drug Party Tour**  
\- У меня большая задница в этих штанах?  
\- Повернись и дай мне посмотреть...  
\- Ну?  
\- Нет. У тебя в них длинные, длинные ноги.  
\- Ю?  
\- Да?  
\- Не клади руки мне на задницу, когда до концерта 15 минут.

 **2007 – съемки Fuurin Kazan**  
\- Ну? Я похож на сильного смелого самурая, за которым люди последуют в бой?  
\- Не знаю, пошел бы я за тобой в бой, но я бы с радостью засвидетельствовал свою преданность и встал на колени.  
\- Вперед.

 **2009 – обложка Koakuma Heaven**  
\- Из меня вышла хорошенькая девушка?  
\- Очень. Я был бы горд пригласить тебя на пару часов в лав отель.  
\- Льстец.

 **2009 (опять) – Camui Gakuen**  
\- Я хочу устроить глубокое погружение в концепт. На концерте мы будем в школьной форме, стафф в школьной форме, фанаты в школьной форме.  
\- Все должны ее носить?  
\- Конечно. Ты не хочешь?  
\- Я надеялся побыть учителем в Camui Gakuen. Я мог бы наказывать за грубые, грубые ошибки.  
\- Я не знал, что у тебя фетиш на школьников, Ю.  
\- Лжец.

 **2010 - YFC**  
\- Я хотел чего-нибудь простого, так что оно подойдет для юных YFC.  
\- Мне нравится рубашка. Оторванные рукава подчеркивают твои руки.  
\- Спасибо. Но не привязывайся особо к этой рубашке.  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Я собираюсь сорвать ее во время Lu:na

 **2010 (опять) – Nemuri Kyoshiro**  
\- Что ты думаешь о моем кимоно?  
\- Оно прекрасно. Ты же знаешь, я всегда любил смотреть на тебя в кимоно.  
\- Ты всегда любил снимать с меня кимоно.  
\- Не без этого.

 **2011 – Episode 0 promotion**  
\- Я хочу исполнить песню Гакупо в вижуал-стиле. Черная, отлично пошитая и очень детализированная одежда, длинный, прямой фиолетовый парик.  
\- Это необходимо, Гаку?  
\- Ну... К песне это не очень подходит, зато будет весело.  
\- Весело, да, но все равно не надо.  
\- Я думал, что нравлюсь тебе с длинными волосами. И тебе нравится, когда я добавляю больше вижуал кея к образу.  
\- Нравишься. Но не нужно постоянно одеваться так, что у меня мгновенно встает. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть, даже когда ты без макияжа и не похож на сошедшую из мокрого сна фантазию.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты не должен постоянно быть красивой игрушкой, Гаку.  
\- Так я не должен быть Гакупо в чулках и корсете?  
\- Эй, я этого не говорил...


End file.
